


Doors Better Left Closed

by orphan_account



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: After the Simulation, And Instead of Sleeping, Hinata Was the Only One to Wake Up, I Wrote This On My Phone, Kisses, M/M, slightly a.k.a. incredibly cheesy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 23:06:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9406949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: He was cold and dead, and I was warm and alive.





	1. Silence

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to continue this. Hope you enjoy! :)

The room was eerily silent, not even the ambient sounds of the nighttime creatures and crickets escaping the outdoors, the only noises reaching my ears being the quiet breaths of my classmates around me, sleeping as they had been for many years now. My footsteps echoed loudly against the tile floor as I stepped from the doorway and up to the first capsule, which contained Sonia, formally know as Princess Sonia Nevermind of Novoselic. I laid my hand gently on the glass separating her comatose body from the rest of the world and sighed.

Hard to believe such a pure, innocent face, although now aged drastically from what she once was, could convince an entire small country, which she proclaimed upon numerous occasions during my time with her to love dearly, to commit mass suicide.

I swallowed back the lump in my throat, lifting my hand up and stuffing it back into my pocket.

She was supposed to be awake, now that we were out, as well as Souda, Kuzuryu, and Owari.

But Sonia wasn't who I came here to see.

I turned around and directed my attention toward the capsule ending, or starting, depending on your point of view, the half-circle they made up, and walked slowly to it, as if I were regretting the decision as I made it.

Soon enough, I was beside the contraption, having a full view of who was inside.

Nagito Komaeda, who was originally the SHSL Luck, only to become a lowly servant to sociopathic, genocidal children through an unprecedented turn of events.

He was paler than usual, cheekbones peeking out from beneath his skin, but he looked at peace, chest rising and falling evenly. Every so often, as I continued to watch him, his eyes would open the tiniest bit, then snap closed again in the same second, so quickly I'm surprised I even caught it.

"Komaeda―" I started, then quieted, suddenly concerned if there were any surveillance cameras covering the room. I stared up into the dome-shaped ceiling, scanning the area, but found none, though it was likely just too small or well hidden to track with only the naked eye.

I honestly did not care at that moment.

I squatted down beside the capsule, feeling beneath the lid for a latch, and pulling the lid open once it was located. Steam spewed from the bed, and an alarm in the hallway begin to blare loudly as it did. I whipped around and skittered up to the doorway, peeking out just in time to see Naegi and Togami sprinting down the hallway, pleading expressions on their faces.

"No, you can't disturb the―" Togami shouted, and I slammed the door before he could finish, locking it just seconds before the pounding began.

"This is selfish, Hinata! You could seriously harm Komaeda!" Naegi yelled, barely audible through the iron, though I couldn't see him through the small window in the door.

I ignored them both and walked back up to Komaeda's body, which was now noticeably struggling to breathe.

"It's just for a minute," I assured myself, leaning over his vulnerable state, our faces just inches apart.

Now I could see the sweat beading on his forehead, the clouds of his breath, and his furiously twitching eyelids, smell his skin, hair, and clothing, and hear him gasping and shuffling on his small mattress.

"You know, Komaeda," I whispered, only loud enough for him to hear, if he were conscious. "I don't think you were lying about your diagnosis, considering how long it took for the doctors to stabilize your condition." I chuckled lightly. "Hell, I know you weren't lying. They confirmed it."

Komaeda's breathing rate increased, and he desperately clenched at the smooth fabric of his mattress, blinking even more rapidly.

"So I know as well as anybody that opening the capsule was a bad idea. A selfish, awful, idiotic idea, and if I don't put you back soon, you could die of deprivation of whatever they're putting in your lungs, so I probably should, but―"

I stopped, slightly picking up my head, gazing sadly down at Komaeda's scrawny figure, then meeting his spasming eyelids once again.

"Just... wake up soon, okay? I'm tired of being alone."

I hesitated, then bent forward, cupped Komaeda's face, and tenderly kissed his chapped lips, drifting my eyes closed.

The shouting, and Komaeda's vigorous movement, ceased, and for a split second, there was only the sound of breathing once again.

Then, I felt a pressure against my lips, and snapped my eyes open to see gray-green staring back at me. I yanked my head back, perhaps a little too harshly, and fell onto the ground.

Komaeda sat up in his bed and looked confusedly down at me. "H-Hinata-kun...? Wh-where am I?" He questioned, staring intently into my pupils. "Your eyes..."

I couldn't say anything, backing up against the wall, as far away from this zombie as possible.

Naegi and Togami pounded urgently on the door, saying they needed to test his vitals and brain activity and whatnot, but I stayed frozen until Komaeda attempted to climb out of his capsule. Only then did I stand, run up to him, and push him back down on the bed.

He was surprisingly compliant.

"Hajime Hinata, open this door before we have to break it down!" Togami yelled, obviously fuming, and I followed his orders. He shoved past me, followed by Naegi and... Kirigiri, now? She shot a glare at me, boring holes into my eyes, basically sign language for "GTFO".

I did, slipping out and into the hallway, sliding down against the wall and hugging my knees to my chest, feeling my entire body begin to shake as the commotion began.

... What the hell have I done?


	2. Luminescence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to continue this. Hope you enjoy! :)

It had been two weeks since Komaeda had awoken. Two weeks of nervous pacing, equally nervous nail biting, and ever the more nervous leg bouncing.

Two weeks since I'd kissed him, arose him as if he were Aurora or Snow, and promptly ran away.

Understandably, I was shaking like a leaf standing before the door to his makeshift room, a cleared out storage closet stuffed with a mattress, my hand gripping the handle with such force it's a miracle it didn't dent.

Kirigiri had given me permission to see Komaeda two days prior, and only now had I gathered the courage to even step foot within twenty yards of his room, which is pretty cowardly, I know. It wasn't like Komaeda was going to launch an attack if he ever caught a glimpse of me.

... Or was he?

Surprised in myself, I shook those thoughts from my head and carefully pushed open the door, squeezing into the small area and shutting it behind me.

From the dim light illuminating from the fluorescent bulb hanging by a wire above, I should have been relieved to see Komaeda's sleeping body, clad in a faded green hospital gown and draped over with a small blanket, but he was obviously faking, breathing horribly uneven. Sighing, I sat down cross-legged beside him on the crinkling sheets, moving my hand to his shoulder and shaking it slightly.

"Hey, wake up," I said, and he immediately sat up, rubbing his eyes. I moved my hand back into my lap and stared down at it.

"You of all people should know I wasn't actually asleep, Hinata-kun," he mumbled, leaning on my back. "I was kinda hoping you'd wake me up like you did last time, though..."

It took all my effort not to flinch.

"Y-yeah, I knew, just wanted to make sure..." I stammered, slowly standing before turning around and sitting on what little floorspace there was. Komaeda fell onto his stomach, staring crestfallen down at me, whimpering, "You're not going to sit with me?" then sighing. "I guess that's understandable. You wouldn't want to be breathing the same air as someone like me, huh? I'm surprised you're even in here right now..."

As he continued to rant about his supposed worthlessness, I stayed silent, twiddling my thumbs in my lap. Soon, Komaeda trailed off, looking, slightly confused, at me. I exhaled loudly, then asked, "How've you been feeling?"

Komaeda swallowed, wheezing out, "Fine."

"That's good."

Worms could've been heard burrowing in the ground beneath us, it was so quiet. It must've been at least five minutes of silence before Komaeda spoke.

"Hinata-kun?"

I glanced up from my open faced palms, nodding. A blush was dusted on Komaeda's bony face, contrasting deeply with his unhealthily pale complexion.

"Why―" He stopped, reconsidering his words, then resumed, "Why did you kiss me?"

I laughed dryly. "Well, straight to the point, huh? Alright then."

Adjusting my position, I hugged my knees to my chest, a useless effort to disguise my own redness. I locked gazes with Komaeda, then quietly stated, "I don't know. I wasn't thinking and practically insane from loneliness. Plus, the only books they seem to have here are different renditions of old fairy tales, and maybe, in the back of my mind, you know―"

There was a sudden knock on the door. Komaeda pushed himself upright, stammering, "C-come in!"

The door opened to reveal Naegi, who appeared slightly regretful as he stepped up to Komaeda and whispered something in his ear, then turned to me and said, "S-sorry to interrupt, but it's time for Komaeda's therapy. But, you can tag along, if you'd like, Hinata."

I waved the thought away, standing. "No, it's fine. I was just leaving anyways."

I squeezed past Naegi, muttering a farewell to Komaeda before stepping into the hallway and holding the door open, nodding in respect to Naegi as he and Komaeda walked out and down the opposite direction of where I was going, thankfully. I carefully closed the door and began the long road to my dorm, which also used to be a storage closet.

Future Foundation, it turned out, wasn't exactly prepared for our stay. They did have numerous storage closets, however, so not all was lost.

Closing myself into my room, I immediately collapsed into my bed, exhausted although it was only noon. I rolled onto my side, facing the door, and reached behind myself for a pillow, pulling it into my chest and hugging it tight.

Nagito Komaeda. The boy who deceived us all. The boy who lied about dying. The boy I couldn't understand, no matter how hard I tried.

The boy I'd kissed awake. Kissed. On the lips. Komaeda.

Holding the pillow up to my face, I screamed in frustration, and a guard was immediately banging on my door, questioning my safety.

Another thing about Future Foundation. Lots of guards.

"Yeah," I said, muffled slightly by the bundled cotton. "I'm fine."

Physically, yes. Mentally? Not so much.

Eh. Good enough.


End file.
